


lose limbed and well loved

by whaletongued (vipermouth)



Category: None - Fandom, OCs - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dane mcarthy, im really tired, just OCs, parker bellbrooke, sweet god im just dumping shit here dont slander me, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipermouth/pseuds/whaletongued
Summary: just uhhh two boys, just guys bein dudes, parker loves dane and dane doesn't know what love is





	lose limbed and well loved

parker had never truly expected it. the only time they ever really had sex was just to get off, just to settle themselves, just to  _ fuck _ . it was never anything more than that. 

dane looked different in the moment he asked him to sit down. parker had, truly, been expecting him to say something like  _ we can't do this shit anymore _ ,  _ we aren’t anything _ . instead, what he got, was a very open, very vulnerable, “what are we?” 

the question had stunned parker to silence for a long beat, but he spoke with assurance when he finally did answer. “we're anything you want us to be,” he spoke quietly, gently, because he hated the thought of hurting dane.

parker had never truly expected it, not when he was beneath dane, their bodies moving easily together, like they always did. parker had never truly expected it, not when dane had leaned down, all of his weight on one forearm, their mouths inches apart. parker had never expected to be kissed, not like this, not by  _ dane mcarthy _ of all people. it was open mouthed and sloppy, something he took the liberty to moan into, but he couldn't complain. he'd never been kissed like this before, and doubted he ever would again, so he savored it. 

his arms came up to pull him closer, sliding over his back and up to his shoulders, before he cupped his face in his hands, his thumbs rubbing over his cheeks with a grounding pressure. when dane pulled away, he kept his body close, his breathing gone ragged and his pupils blown wide to envelope a murky, deep brown. he kept his gaze on parker’s lips until their time inevitably ended together, until they fell over each other, lose limbed and well-loved. 

dane stayed much later than usual that night. he stayed wrapped around him, one arm between parker’s waist and the mattress, the other cupping his face, sweeping his thumb over the stubble that grew there. 

dane didn't think he'd ever be one to  _ make love _ or know what it felt like, but if that was an example, he wouldn't mind calling it love. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading if you got this far ?????


End file.
